


Dying Wish

by cityoflove23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Memories, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityoflove23/pseuds/cityoflove23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember being cold. I couldn’t focus; the world was too bright, but now it was starting to go dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Wish

I remember being cold. I couldn’t focus; the world was too bright, but now it was starting to go dark. I could see his face in the light. His beautiful face now aged by years and grief. His blue eyes shimmering while tears ran down his face, I want to comfort him. Tell him it will be okay. That he doesn’t need to worry, that he doesn’t need to cry. My arms feel so numb, I don’t know how I managed to lift my hand to his face, but I do. I do my best to wipe the tears from his cheeks. He puts his hand over mine keeping my hand on his face. I smile at him trying to keep my own tears in. I try to blink to clear my eyes, but once I close them no matter how hard I try I can’t open them. I feel my hand fall to my side, my strength has run out.

I am fading fast; I take in a deep breath and feel my lungs hold it. I would not be releasing that breath. For it had been my last. My mind starts to reel, I remember my first breath. A mere infant not knowing what to expect, seeing my parents for the first time, I feel my soul rushing forward as I watch the images of my life. I feel myself take my first steps as I watch the toddler cross the floor. My first day of school comes next and the feeling of excitement comes back to me as it had never left. My first day of Junior High. My longing for acceptance hits me hard. High school comes like a blur. Freshman to Senior in less than a second, my diploma tickles my hand as I accept it. My life changing and also beginning. 

My fist book being published and already made a best seller warms my heart as I watch my achievement. My first date with Tom, my love, my darling makes me smile as we watch it fall into disaster. Our wedding day comes next, sealing our lives firmly together. I feel the burn on my ring finger where my wedding ring used to be. The band mark glowed in the dark shedding a red glisten to the blackness, surrounding me.

I relive my eldest daughter’s, Kate’s, birth. I hear screams, but they don’t seem like my own. I see my son’s, James’s, birth and finally my second daughter, Allison’s. I see them grow up and watch as they start their own families filling my life with more joy. 

I see the day I found out I was sick. The day the doctor’s found the pain. I watch as my husband blows his knee out, trying to carry my wheelchair inside our home, forcing him to use a cane for the rest of his life. I soon see myself become bedridden. The day I had become too sick, I couldn’t even get out of bed. I see my husband sitting on the edge of my bed every day, holding my hand and saying that I would get better. I watch my last moments with my husband, crying as I take my last breath. I watch as he keeps my hand in his even after my life has past. I see my funeral, my wonderful children and beautiful grandchildren crying for their loss. 

I know this is not the end, I will see them again. But how long will I have to wait? I suddenly hope long. Then a light flashes in the dark and I am bathed in white. My eyes are finally open and I see unfamiliar faces, my husband, children, and grandchildren gone. I see a young woman smiling and crying at me and a young man holding her hand. His smile just a s big. I release the breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding when I died and I take in another new breath. 

I know I will meet my love again, but not for a long while. For the first time in my new life, I begin to cry for what I’ve gained and what I’ve lost.

The End


End file.
